The Battle of Dxun
by Guardian Mikey
Summary: The events leading to the Battle of Dxun and the battle itself through the eyes of a certain soilder.


Me: Okay, another story. Yay!

Mikey: Why am I still your muse?

Me: Well, I own you, so why not?

Mikey: (sniffle) DV doesn't own Star Wars or any of it's characters, including the Mandalorians.

Me: I want to own them. Mandalorians are awesome. I like their language. Kandosii!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So, you want to hear my story? You want to hear of my battles? Alright, I'll humor you. It was around the start of the Mandalorian Wars when I went into my first battle.

I was stationed on the flagship of General Tara Yeruo, better known as the Exile, called the _Eagle's Eye_. They say that the eagle was a master ariel predator about 2000 years back, hence where the ship got it's name. We had just jumped out of hyperspace when the proximity alarm started blaring. Luckily, I was close to a view port at the time and, when I looked, well, I was shocked, to say the least. It was a full-scale assault. We were located about 300 klicks from entering Onderon's atmosphere, close to the forested moon of Dxun. Twenty Republic Assault ships against around four or five dozen Mandalorian Battle Cruisers and maybe thousands of those Basilisk War Droids. We had just rallied our pilots to their fighters when a couple Mandalorian ships spotted us. We had everyone prepped for a full space assault.

Needless to say, we never got that chance. Those Mandalorian weapons are powerful, cutting through our shields like paper. Those bastards were luck enough to hit us with their ion and disrupter cannons before we got a shot off. The general's voice blared on the comms, "Attention! All personal report to battle stations and prepare to repel all enemy fighters. Mandalorians have breached the ship. Repeat, Mandalorians have breached the ship. Aft section, close all blast doors." The comm switched off and I looked over at a few other soilders.

One cursed, "Fierfek! The Mandalorians are here?! And they got on the ship? I thought Jedi could foresee these things!" I read his name tag. Private Jack Danson.

Another spoke, "Well, we've got our orders. We have to follow them. Nothing we can do but fight." He raised what looked like a Zabrak Blaster Pistol and slammed a fresh clip into it, "Time to fight off those blood-thirsty beasts!" He ran down the southern passage, since it was the shortest route to the Aft quarter. I sighed and shouldered my CR-14 Light Repeating Blaster.

I looked at Danson, "Look, no use bitching about our orders. Nothing we can do. Let's just kill these guys and go home." Danson didn't reply. He just saluted and ran down the same corridor the other soilder went. I don't know either of them personally, but I hope they live through this. I soon followed. Soon after, I could hear the sound of blaster fire and vibroblades as I made my way closer. I made sure I had a fresh clip and there was a round in the ignition chamber. I turned around a corner and saw those T-shaped visors. Why they have that kind of armor, I will never know. They were too busy dealing with some troops there, so they didn't notice me. I saw that Danson was down, a blaster burn on his chest. He just laid there, gasping for air. The shot must have punctured a lung. A ran over and dragged him around the corner while the other soilder I saw earlier with Danson finished a Mandalorian. I slung off my med kit and started undressing Danson, "Where'd they get you?"

He hissed as he spoke, "My left leg, right in the knee, and right here." He removed his hand that he had clasped over his chest. What I saw was a big black spot right below his left lung. So, the round just knocked the wind out of him. Blood wept out of it like a stream. I cursed and grabbed a syringe, quickly injecting some kolto. I applied a patch and quickly wrapped it, making sure not to move his arm, as it might worsen his wound. As I finished, I heard...nothing. No more blaster fire, no more vibroblades clashing. Just silence. Danson had a look of fear. For all we know, the Mandalorians could have beaten our soilders and come for us. To our relief, three Republic troops, two privates and a lieutenant, walked around to greet us. Danson and I saluted and I went back to treating his wounds.

The lieutenant spoke, "Private, how's he doing?"

I looked up, "A couple days rest, some kolto patches, and a lot of sleep and he'll be fine."

One private, Carth Onasi, replied, "Well, that's a relief. Good to know you'll be fine, old buddy."

Danson looked at Carth, "I'm not going to die before you do, Carth."

Carth let out a laugh, "I'll make sure you live longer than me then. Well, we've got to head down to the bridge. The General said that the Mandalorians have been driven off the ship."

I put all my med stuff away, "That's good." I hoisted Danson to his feet, supporting him, "Come on. I'll take you down to the med bay. Let's hope they have a kolto tank open. It'll heal you faster."

Danson nodded, "Thanks. What's you name?"

I smiled, "Private Atton Rand, at your service."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mikey: Whoa! Atton?

Me: Wait...you know him?

Mikey: Well, duh! I've seen you play KoToR 2.

Me: Huh, didn't know that. Anyway, review or Ducky will eat you...pwease?


End file.
